


Family Comes In All Shapes

by Sugar_n_spice



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_spice/pseuds/Sugar_n_spice
Summary: Old West human AU. Hamato Yoshi flees the political unrest in Japan and ends up in America on the brink of the Civil War. As he travels, he runs into four boys from four very different walks of life.





	Family Comes In All Shapes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmlhillenkeene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/gifts).



> Written from an idea posted by bmlhilleenkeene who was kind enough to let me run with it.

Dark brown eyes snapped open, their owner sitting up from the wall he was leaning on with a quiet gasp. Lingering memories of wails and screams echoed in his mind as he shook off the last vestiges of sleep.  
Hamato Yoshi quickly scanned the ship’s hold that he was sitting in, noting everything from the sickly child resting in his mother’s lap to the pale-faced man staring at the ladder to deck. The last thing Yoshi checked was the leather satchel he had tucked by his side. Satisfied that everything was in order, he gracefully rose to his feet and headed for the deck. As he stepped out of the musty hold, he took in a deep breath of salty air. Immediately, he headed for a small tucked away place that he had discovered early in the voyage. The sailors he had talked to earlier said that they should reach land by nightfall. The Japanese man was eager to do so, as he was accustomed to a much more active lifestyle than what was possible on a ship. For now, he decided that mediation was in order, to clear his mind of nightmares and help determine his next steps. 

Leaving Japan nearly a year ago had not been planned, more of a spontaneous reaction to unfortunate circumstances. The political unrest and turmoil that embroiled his homeland had taken more from the man than just his home. After making his way to China, Yoshi had then boarded a ship headed for England. Finding that he did not enjoy the cultured life of the English, he began looking even further west. Hearing many stories about America, he decided that this would be the next step in his aimless trip. 

A series of shouts roused Yoshi from his meditation. Fearing something was wrong, he sprang to his feet and rushed towards the bow where men were crying out. As he drew nearer, he realized that the shouts were of joy rather than alarm. Land had been spotted. Leaning against the railing, the stern-faced man allowed his features to relax into a tiny smile. In a few hours, he would be able to learn more about the land he hoped to call home. 

Although they reached dock before nightfall, the dismayed passengers were informed that they would have to wait until morning to disembark. People began taking time to gather their meager belongings and say goodbye to the friends they had made on the voyage. In his usual fashion, Yoshi merely observed those around him, without getting involved. Only one person approached the quiet Japanese man: a small boy whom he had occasionally kept an eye on when his unruly father was off making trouble.  
“Thank you, sir, for everything.” It was a short sentence, but it and the accompanying awkward bow meant the world to Yoshi.  
“It was my pleasure,” he replied, returning the bow, to the boy’s surprise. “May you find prosperity in your new land.” With that parting word, he turned to the ladder and made his way out of the hold. 

The first thing Yoshi did on land was ask for directions to the nearest inn. Having secured a room, he ordered water for a bath in order to wash away the stench of travel. After the innkeeper promised to send up a boy with the heated water, Yoshi continued up to his room. When a knock came, he opened the door cautiously, years of training shadowing his reaction. However, it was merely a black boy with a cauldron of steaming water.  
“I’se got the water for your bath, mister,” the boy said, ducking his head.  
“Ah yes, come in.” Yoshi stepped to the side to allow the slave to do his duties.  
“I’ll be back up in a minute with the rest,” the boy explained as he poured the cauldron into the tub.  
“Very good.”

As he waited for the arrival of the rest of the water, Yoshi began to disrobe, stripping down to his undershirt and trousers. He was not expecting the drastic reaction from the slave boy when he returned.  
“Oh, I sorry, mister! I should have hurried faster. I’se be moving too slow today!”  
“What are you talking about?” quizzed Yoshi, confused by the boy’s alarm.  
“I sorry, mister! I took too long with that water, and you had to undress yourself. But I will help you with the rest!” the boy cringed and bowed as he spoke, avoiding eye contact.  
“I am completely capable of undressing myself, thank you. You need not stay.” Yoshi was confused. Americans apparently had strange traditions.  
“My master be mighty upset if I leave,” the boy told him. “Seeing as my job be to attend to your bath.”  
“Well, then I suppose you may stay. Better that than getting you in trouble,” Yoshi agreed. “But first, tell me your name.”

The boy began to look up, shocked at being asked for his name, but just as quickly dropped his gaze back to the floor.  
“My name be Mikey. But I answer to anything you call me.”  
“Mikey will do,” Yoshi smiled. “Now I have been looking forward to this bath since getting on the ship.”  
“Of course, mister!” Enthusiastically, Mikey darted forward to help the strange Japanese man disrobing, but was dodged.  
“I can undress myself, thank you. However, if you would pour the water over me in the tub, I would appreciate that.” 

The two played a game of cultural roulette as the bath continued, Yoshi not expecting the things that Mikey accepted as part of his job, and Mikey getting slightly frustrated that the stranger wouldn’t allow him to fully see to his duties. However, as they proceeded they found a good balance. Yoshi was delighted to find that, although Mikey seemed to consider it abhorrent to meet his eyes, the boy had a witty sense of humor. Mikey was just thrilled that his small quips about life in Georgia serving at an inn were met with smiles and chuckles rather than a backhand or demands of silence. By the end of their session, Yoshi had finally convinced Mikey to look at his face, and was completely taken aback by the boy’s eyes. Instead of the dark eyes he expected to see with such ebony skin, Yoshi was met with crystal clear blue eyes. 

Over the days that Yoshi stayed at the inn, he continued to become acquainted with Mikey. To the point, in fact, that when he decided to move on, he realized he would quite miss the witty boy. He sought Mikey out before leaving, wanting to say goodbye.  
“I have greatly enjoyed your company,” he told the boy. “May you find peace and prosperity in your life.”  
“Thank you, mister,” Mikey replied, voice shaky with tears, “You been so kind to me.” 

In the time that Yoshi had been in Georgia, he had caught wind of great turbulence in this young country. Having spent the majority of his life caught up in power struggles between various clan leaders and war lords, he recognized the rumble for what it was: the winds of war. Since war was the main reason he had left his own country, Yoshi decided that he would much prefer to avoid it here if possible. With this in mind, he headed to the train station, determined to get out of Georgia before the discontent came to a head.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: there have been recorded instances for hundreds of years of black people born with a genetic mutation that leads to blue eyes. It is not always because of heritage!


End file.
